Return to the past
by rjectkd89
Summary: What will you do when you have a vision of your brother killed and it was planned by your father's worst enemy... This is my first fanfic. i will accept comments.
1. The Vision

It was a cold, dark, stormy night. The rain was coming down hard in sheets. As each drop hit the ground, it left a little depression in the ground. It hit the rooftops in the city of Midgar, the only city on the Northern Continent. And just outside the gates of the city a man in black amour fighting a giant fire-breathing dragon. This dragon started out as a small lizard, smaller than a thumb. It was exposed to raw Mako and fire and mutated over a century. After it completed its transformation, it became dormant, waking every now and then to eat. When someone did oppose it, it handled them with extreme ease. And right now it was hungry. And it was pissed at the man in front of him with a sword.  
  
"Damn!" Thought the man with the sword. "This is the biggest dragon I ever saw." The man's name was Zax and he was the most famed dragon-slayer in his country. He was the son of Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife. On most occasions he could kill a dragon with one stroke of his Dragon Blade, but there have not been any dragons to slay lately, so he was out of shape.  
  
"Holy shit!" cursed Zax as the dragon's claw missed him by an inch. "Alright. That's it bitch!" cried Zax as he reached for a green Materia. The Materia Zax reached for was a lighting level 4 Materia. Zax quickly cast the spell and watched as the dragon withered in pain. But the spell didn't cause any real damage. Extremely annoyed, Zax reached for another Materia, this time red.  
  
It was a Master Summon. It would allow him to call a monster to his aide for a shot period of time. "Shiva!" he cried just as the dragon was about to breathe fire. A woman came out of the sky and summoned a blizzard. The dragon bellowed in pain as little ice shards as hard as diamond hit its body. Zax saw his chance. Gripping his sword tightly, he jumped at the beast and swung his blade as hard as he could at the dragon's head. The hit was clean. The dragon's head fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Just as the head fell, three more heads grew in the place of the severed head. Zax looked in fear at the three headed dragon. This was no ordinary dragon. This was a Hydra. There were only seven Hydras in the world, each with a different element: Ice, Fire, Dark, Light, Earth, Water and Lightning. The head in the middle struck at Zax's sword and took it away. "Oh shit," Zax said to himself as the other two heads arched for his body to rip him to shreds. Ryu woke up screaming as he saw his brother being killed.. 


	2. Going Out

Should have done this earlier, but it slipped my mind. Ahem. . .  
  
I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7. However, I do own the character Ryu and Zax. And I own the Dragon Blade. The idea for this story is mine. Someone else owns all other characters. And now, I bring you chapter 2 of the story.  
  
PS: I can't write so most chapters will be short.  
  
"No! He's dying! It's killing him! Someone help him!" Ryu tossed and turned during his dreams of the Fire Hydra killing his brother. His cries fell on the sleeping ears of his father.  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
"But I had a dream of Zax was fighting the Fire Hydra and it killed him" whimpered Ryu. "It killed him before he could react. I watched the whole thing. It took the Dragon Blade away and ripped him apart."  
  
"It was just a dream. You're too worried about your brother. He's five years older than you. He can take care of himself. Now go back to sleep bitch."  
  
"You shouldn't be treating your son like that Cloud." Tifa said disapprovingly.  
  
"Sorry son. I'm just tired. After all, it's three in the morning. Good night."  
  
But Ryu was no satisfied at these words. So in the morning, he donned on his brother's old amour and took his father's worst sword, the Rune Blade, and made for Midgar, the capital city of his continent, to look for his brother. But little did he know that he was followed.  
  
As Ryu was walking through the forest, he noticed that it was quiet. Extremely quiet. Slowly unsheathing a dagger he kept hidden, he threw it behind him, hoping to catch whatever was following him. He heard the faint ping of metal striking metal in the distance. When he heard that, Ryu ran as fast as he could through the forest. He could hear foot steps behind him and they were gaining. Ryu was fast, but his stalker was much faster. When he saw the hunter's face, Ryu was shocked.  
  
The hunter was Zack, a man long thought dead. The man whom Zax is named after. Zack assumedly died at the Nibelheim reactor, but looks can be deceiving. Zack somehow got a hold of a Buster Sword and was holding it in a fighting position. His face was extremely pale and had many scars on it and his eyes had a mad glint in it that made him look like he lost his sanity.  
  
Without warning, Zack struck. Ryu parried the blow and was able to knock the sword out of Zack's grasp. Zack cast a stopping spell, but missed. Thinking fast, Ryu used enemy skill and learned Stop. He used it on Zack and Zack was frozen in midair.  
  
"Congrats kid. You're the first one to beat me since I fought Sephiroth. What is your name?"  
  
"Ryu Strife. My mother and father are both head members in the AVALANHCE movement dedicated to stop Shin-Ra. My mother is Tifa Lockheart and my father is Cloud Strife-"  
  
"Not the Cloud Strife."  
  
"How do you know my father?"  
  
"Why, I trained him. Thought him everything he knows. I could tell you things about him that you probably didn't know if you take this blasted spell off."  
  
Ryu stood amazed at this news about his father. He quickly cast Haste and Zack fell on the ground. "Yes, I think that would make a very long story, probably enough to make two books, but I don't have the time right now. I must find my brother."  
  
"You're looking for your brother? Let me come along to help since you have a weak blade."  
  
"Thank you. I am inclined to accept your request."  
  
Ryu and Zack were walking for a long time when they came to the outer gates of Midgar.  
  
"You know, I can't shake off the feeling that we're being followed."  
  
As soon as those words got out of Ryu's mouth did two monsters come out of nowhere and attacked. Zack, thinking fast, cast a stopping spell. The beasts were paralyzed. Moving in for the kill, Ryu severed off their heads with a single stroke. The heads fell to the ground with a dull thud. Ryu then saw that the monsters had dropped gil.  
  
"So my young friend, was that your first fight?" Zack asked tentatively as he was counting the gil.  
  
"Yea. It was. Scary too. First time I had to kill something. Ever. I don't like killing things."  
  
"I wonder. You are very strong. You killed the beast with one stroke, yet you say it was your first fight. I think that you can be the next Sephiroth, only this time you're good and you're not crazy. Are you?  
  
"Of course not. I'm just as sane as you are."  
  
Zack replied with a smirk, "Then you're aren't very sane. I'm not. I'm legally insane. But any ways, you could match up with Sephiroth if you had the right blade. When we go to Midgar, I'll look for a Masamune.  
  
"What's a Masamune?"  
  
"A Masamune is the sword that Sephiroth has. It is a prototype Mako- nanotech blade made of an unknown alloy that can be keyed to your mind so that your fighting would be improved. Let's go into the city and get one. We might have to get a high-paying job because that blade doesn't come cheap. I was planning to get one myself."  
  
As they walked into the city, Ryu couldn't shake off the feeling that Zack was hiding something from him. 


	3. Rebuilding

Hey! I know I said that I was discontinuing this, but my friend seems to have deleted and forgotten about my story, so while looking through my computer I found this. I know it sucks and I will get a FF7 expert to write it. Enjoy. Wil put up next chapter ASAP. Please review and tell me what I can do to make it better.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own FF7.

The city of Midgar was under reconstruction as Zack and Ryu walked in. Zack was appalled by what he saw.

"What in the name of hell happened here? Why is the city being rebuilt?"

"Because of Meteor."

"What's Meteor? What did I miss while I was in my coma?"

"That blasted Meteor was what the big man in black brought upon us" said a stranger in the street. "Sephiroth summoned a giant meteor with the Black Materia to destroy the Planet and wipe out all life as we know it. It hit Midgar and most of the city was totaled. Oddly enough, part of the Shinra Tower was left standing after Meteor left, particularly Hojo's lab. Mayhap he wanted to do research in there."

"Interesting. Thank-you for your words of wisdom."

As they walked through the slums, they came upon an old man selling Materia. Zack could not resist himself and brought himself an Enemy Skill. That cost them about half of their fortune.

"Great. Now how are we going to get those swords?" Ryu asked with disdain as Zack tossed the new Materia in the air only to let it fall in the little bag it had came with.

"Easy. I access my account, take out some money, and we have our swords."

"But what if the bank was destroyed and all accounts were lost?"

"Then we work for the swords. We could work in the construction business. We could earn enough to buy the swords and other swords in 2 months."

Ryu correctly predicted that the bank was destroyed. Zack was wrong in his prediction. It took them four long months of 2 half-time jobs and other odd jobs before they were able to purchase a single Masamune.

"You said that it would take a month to buy more than two Masamunes. We've been here for two months now and we only bought one sword." Ryu complained. "I'm going to find another job that pays high salary." And with that, Ryu was off.

"The fool won't last long with out me." Muttered Zack under his breath. Zack quickly followed suit. As he stepped out of his office the next day, a chaotic sight greeted his eyes: The city was being attacked be a three-headed, fire-breathing dragon! And the person fighting with a newly brought Masamune it was none other that Ryu!

"You will pay for killing my brother, Dragon! Feel the wrath of the youngest Strife!" With that, Ryu let out a blood-curling war cry.


End file.
